


of computers and attention (my boyfriend's a hacker)

by Miss_Inginaction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), hacker!jaemin, help me, how to tag, inspired by that one Weekly Idol episode, jisung wants attention, just cute boyfriend things, my first a03 post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Inginaction/pseuds/Miss_Inginaction
Summary: “Nana.”The melody of clicking keys fills the air as Jisung groans out his elder boyfriend’s name.  Jaemin’s currently in the middle of another one of his hacking projects. And has been for the last three hours. Practically two hundred minutes of typing and silence and solitude in the steadily darkening room.To put it lightly, it’s driving him crazy.Or, Jaemin's a hacker and Jisung is his neglected boyfriend.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	of computers and attention (my boyfriend's a hacker)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one old 6dream weekly idol episode where hyuck said jaesung's room looked like a hacker and a child were living there~ this is what happens when you go on a 6dream marathon just so you can cry about how they're all happy together with mark now :( 
> 
> this is my first work so i'd die for any comments and kudos~ feedback is appreciated too!! thanks for giving this barely 1k trash fic a try ^^
> 
> jaesung rise 2020 remains valid y'all

“Nana.” 

The melody of clicking keys fills the air as Jisung groans out his elder boyfriend’s name. Jaemin’s currently in the middle of another one of his hacking projects. And has been for the last three _hours_ . Practically two hundred minutes of typing and silence and solitude in the steadily darkening room. 

To put it lightly, it’s driving him crazy. 

All he gets in response is a vague hum, Jaemin’s eyes glued to the scrolling text of the monitor in front of him. 

_Really?_

Sure, him being a hacker is cool and all, but there’s a limit. Jisung wants attention, not hours and hours sitting on a bed watching his boyfriend type. 

“Nana!” 

Jaemin still doesn’t turn, continuing to type as he hums again, clearly completely focused on his computer. “Hmm?” 

_REALLY?_

When Jisung doesn’t respond, the elder just keeps working. He turns the keyboard volume up; the click-clacking intensifies, and that’s when the younger’s had enough. 

He climbs off the bed, candy wrappers strewn on the ground crunching under his bare feet as he makes his way toward the desk. 

“Na Jaemin!” 

He puts his hands on the arms of the swiveling chair and turns it around. Concentration finally broken, the elder blinks and looks up at him. “What?” 

Rolling his eyes, he reaches to pull a cherry-flavoured lollipop from Jaemin’s mouth. Jaemin’s eyes widen slightly at the gesture, even more so when Jisung clambers into his lap, straddling him. The younger says nothing, just tosses the candy onto the floor and loops his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Is your computer really more important?” 

It’s in mock frustration, but there’s a tiny hint of hurt in the words. He can tell Jaemin catches it, because he moves his own arms to around Jisung’s waist, immediately pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Than you? Of course not, baby.” 

“Then act like it...” 

And- oh. It’s like a lightbulb’s gone off in Jaemin’s head; his eyebrows furrow, and the younger moves one of his hands to punch him in the chest. He's so dense, this goddamn pretty...

“Idiot.” 

Jaemin grabs hold of his wrist, slender fingers curling around it, and moves his hand to back around his neck. “I’m sorry,” he says, before leaning forward and capturing Jisung’s lips in his own, kissing him as if to make up for the last three hours and one minute. The younger tilts his head to deepen it, sighing when the elder runs his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Jaemin tastes like cherry, sugary sweet and _oh,_ this is what he wanted.

They’re both breathing hard when they finally break apart, but Jaemin continues without stopping to catch his breath. “I’m sorry, I was in the middle of getting past a really complicated firewall and I didn’t notice… from now on, interrupt me anytime you want, okay?” 

Jisung quirks his lips up. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

His boyfriend returns the smile. "I'll make it so you don’t have to."

He detaches himself from Jaemin, making to get up and go back to the bed, but the elder catches his waist and pulls him down again. “Stay?” 

“Then... how are you supposed to get past that firewall?” 

He gets a short kiss with the response. “Turn around.” 

He does, moving his legs so that he’s still sitting in Jaemin’s lap but facing away this time, back pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. The elder turns the chair around and rolls it towards the computer screen, resting his chin on Jisung’s shoulder and moving his arms so that he can type with the younger between them. “Wanna watch?” 

Jisung smiles wider, leaning back into Jaemin’s warmth. “Do your thing.” 

And that’s how they stay the rest of the evening, him watching, awestruck, as the other boy’s fingers move over the keypad at the speed of light, dropping his head to kiss him on the cheek or nuzzle his hair every few minutes. He feels like this is the first time he’s actually noticing how ridiculously pretty Jaemin’s hands are, with soft, smooth palms and long slender gentle fingers. The rest of him is probably just as perfect, and right now it’s so, so comfortable in his lap, between his arms, even with the glaring screen light. _Okay,_ Jisung thinks, rubbing his button nose against soft brown locks for the umpteenth time, _guess I could get used to this._

⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

Minutes fly by, turning to hours. The light from the windows steadily fades until the room is lit only by the monitor, and eyelids drooping, Jisung takes the darkness as his cue. 

He turns around again, blocking the screen so that Jaemin's attention is pulled away from the scrolling text and towards him. As he leans in for a long kiss, winding his hands into his boyfriend’s hair, he feels the other smile against his lips. When they break apart, he buries his head into the elder’s shoulder, slumping against him. “Sleepy.” 

"Want me to carry you to bed?" 

"No. Warm here."

Jaemin just grins wider and shifts so that Jisung can curl up on his lap, hands fisted into his shirt and head against the side of his neck. "Think you can sleep like this then? I still have a couple things to finish real quick." 

"Mkay." 

He feels a kiss being placed to the tip of his nose before the elder removes his arms from around him. "'Night, baby." 

"Nana?" 

Jaemin pauses, hands already poised over the computer keys. "Yeah?"

"How fast can you type?"

His boyfriend's musical laughter rings in his ears. "All of a sudden?" 

"Mhm." 

"I don't know, actually; we'll check tomorrow morning. Now, goodnight, cutie." 

Too tired to be flustered at the nickname, he lets his eyes flutter shut, lulled by the now-strangely-soothing sound of keys clicking away behind him. 

And if he can tell that Jaemin’s typing faster than usual, he doesn't say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> ~the end~


End file.
